


Arc Lightning's Pet

by Starkiller141



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, everyone happy, sybian in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: It's been two years since they've graduated from Beacon, Pyrrha won the Vytal Festival, Jaune and Nora have been dating for a while now and live happily together in their own house... with their obedient pet of course ~





	1. The Happy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy there, okay I lied… I wasn’t asking for the best Nora X Jaune ship name for a friend, hopefully this story will earn forgiveness. This is another one of those ideas that came to me over the winter break, its solid one-shot material, but if ya’ll want more of it I do have a sequel and prequel idea for it, comment if you do and which one first. The next story out will be some good old family friendly “Mothers and Daughters” and it will be the chapter Ruby is finally brought in on the fun. Also, side-note, the r/rwbysmut subreddit is doing a competition this month for the best smut with “Auralism” as the primary kink, from what I’ve gathered it's a kink that focuses on sound, it's trying to get someone turned on while their wearing a blindfold and without touching them I guess… ideas are welcomed for sure, mentions will be given if that is wanted. ANYWAY, I’m posting this at 3 in the morning where I’m at, but I did use spell check and when does spell check ever do anything wrong :D enjoy.

It’s another beautiful day in the woods, Nora can see that clearly through the window over the sink. She was cleaning the dishes from the night before… well by cleaning, it's more like she’s trying her damndest to not break any of them… at least not any more. 

It’s been a couple of years since they’d graduated Beacon and have been living in the woods near a settlement that could always rely on them for help with grimm hive exterminations and the like.

“Them” being Nora and her boyfriend of 4 years now, Jaune.

And they’re pet of course.

Yes, Nora had ended up with the lovable blond knight after two years of respectfully waiting for Pyrrha to make her own move. 

Of course Nora had seen how Pyrrha acted around Jaune and Nora knew what Pyrrha had done for him, kept his transcript secret hidden, trained him for weeks on end, and even saved him during initiation from falling to his death since he didn’t have his aura activated yet. Yes, Nora knew of all the things Pyrrha did for him and gave her two uninterrupted years to let her make her move… but Nora only had so much patience.

Honestly, Nora had been more patient with Pyrrha than she had ever had been with anything else in her life. Hell, even Ren ended up getting with Scarlet at the beginning of their third year and that had sent Nora over the edge.

She had walked up to Pyrrha and told her friend straight up that if she didn’t make a move on Jaune than she would. Nora didn’t want to do that, and the look of near betrayal on Pyrrha’s face only made her feel worse at the time, but Nora had feelings for Jaune, she felt… more in control of herself whenever he’s around, he calms her and makes her even more safe than Ren does, and she’s a little embarrassed to admit that she had even touched herself to the idea of some strong courageous huntsman pounding into her and by the end of such sessions June’s face had always come to mind… pun intended.

Long story short, she asked Jaune out to a movie, he accepted. Nora’s heart had almost burst with joy, but in the seconds after that moment Nora felt the need to clarify that she was asking him out on a date. Jaune suddenly got more flustered and blushed heavily but accepted her offer again all the same. 

Yes, some other things happened after that, but let's get back to the sink for now. 

Nora continued to look out the window as she “washed” the dishes, too relaxed to hear the footsteps coming up behind her. Before she realized it, it was too late.

Jaune had wrapped his muscular arms around her, holding her completely in place as he brought his mouth to her neck, at first, he merely breathed heavy and heated breaths onto the back of her neck, but it was enough to have his unsuspecting girlfriend relax her body and she put the dishes down, knowing what was coming.

They may have broken some furniture in the past, like 1 or... 3 beds, but that was both of their faults. Nora had always been strong, but all those years of training with Pyrrha and the even more…” intense training” he had happily received from Nora had turned the boy Jaune into quite… 

the man.

Nora wasn’t wearing much by the way, she was cleaning the dishes in her pink panties and... that was it, showing off most of her beautiful toned body to the world, a definite benefit to living in the woods near a town. 

Jaune was wearing very much the same attire, except besides his boxers, he was wearing an unbuttoned button down giving a nice view of his incredible six pack. Was he taking some pointers from Sun’s outfit? 

Maybe, but Nora enjoyed the view and feel all the same.

Jaune now had one hand aggressively grabbing one of her breasts while the other snaked its way down into her panties, already playing with her clit.

“Oh-oh Jaune...” Nora let out under her breath from Jaune’s precise movements. 

Even with all his training, Jaune knew Nora still had more stamina than he did, but he was intent on leveling the playing field. In the 4 years they had been together so far, Jaune had made it his goal to find all of her “special spots” as he called them. The right places to breath against, to touch gently, and the spots to be rough with. 

“Yes, my angel? ~” Jaune asked seductively into her ear.

Nora looked back to Jaune, with her no longer showing a face absorb in helpless lust, but instead had a devilish grin.

“I want it hard. Now.”

Jaune looked into her eyes and responded showing a grin of his own, “If you say so dear.”

Nora turned around to face him and jumped backwards onto the counter just in front of the sink. She lifted her legs into the to give Jaune quite the show as she slowly slipped her panties off and tossed them to the side.

She spread her legs and gave Jaune a view he never got tired of seeing, to the blonde she looked good enough to eat… in fact.

Jaune got down on his knees before her and began lapping his tongue at her slit.

“J-Jaune! I said I-I wanted your cock pounding into me-mmmmhh” Nora said unable to truly be upset at what was happening.

Jaune pulled his tongue away to say, “I know dear, but once I saw my favorite meal I couldn’t help myself” he said just before diving tongue first back into his beloved.

There was no way she would actually deny him this anyway, really there was no way she would deny herself of this. He had gotten so good at pleasing her in every way, especially the way he would move is tongue inside her… he completely knew what he was doing.

Nora hadn’t had many lovers before Jaune, but none of them were even close to his skill at it. She could tell he had mapped out all her points of pleasure and just a few seconds in and there was no way Nora would allow him to pull his head away, not until she was finished with it, he certainly didn’t mind. 

Jaune had now wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her lower half steady as he continued to indulge himself in her sweet tastes while she herself leaned her top half over his head while she wrapped her legs around his head keeping him in place while her arms pressed against the back of his head as well to push him in deeper.

Jaune’s tongue wasn’t incredibly long, but it reached all the right places anyway and already had Nora on the edge.

“Oh-oh Jaune I’m-I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum don’t stop!” Nora yelled as she was now aggressively grinding herself into his mouth for all the pleasure she could get.

And of course, Jaune didn’t let up his tongue assault, he had always thought about pulling away and making her beg for the last bit of pleasure, but always thought it too cruel… maybe later though.

“I’m- I’m- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!” Nora screamed in pleasure as Jaune sent her over the edge.

Jaune made sure to keep lapping at Nora’s fold to ensure she enjoyed her climax to the fullest, only once her spasms stopped and her legs uncrossed did he pull away.

“Well Nora? Was it worth-” Jaune was suddenly cut off as Nora pulled him into a deep kiss, uncaring of her own juices still in his mouth, but wanting to kiss him passionately and keep him from saying something snarky.

“You were amazing fearless leader” oh how she loved to call that from Beacon, “But now a different part of you is going to enjoy my pussy while I get a taste for myself from your tongue. ~” 

Without needing any more encouragement, Jaune wrapped his arms around Nora back to keep her steady. Nora grabbed his cock and lined in up with her already soaked cunt and they looked into each other’s eyes just before Jaune thrusted forward with all his strength causing Nora to scream in ecstasy. 

Jaune rammed into his lover with all his ferocity, he knew Nora could handle it all and more. Nora’s slit, still very sensitive from the recent orgasm, clamped around Jaune’s cock, never wanting to let him go, but at the same time wanting him to pull out only to thrust back into her deeply.

As the rough fucking took place below, their top halves were very much busy trying to taste as much of the other’s mouth as possible. They had arms around each other tightly, more so to be close together than even for the sake of balance.

Nora was more focused on the kiss out the two, more out of desperation than anything. She had to focus on something that wasn’t pounding into her sensitive slit, otherwise she would cum in a matter of seconds, Jaune knew this and took advantage of it.

Jaune would kiss her deeply for a moment only to pull back and while simultaneously thrusting into her even harder and faster, forcing her to focus on the feeling entirely before bringing her back into another deep kiss.

Jaune’s length was modest, 5 inches almost 6, but what had Nora’s tongue almost lolling out of her mouth was how he was using it. He knew the right angles to thrust in at and hit all the right spots with the right force. He wanted to hear Nora scream his name again and he knew just how to do it.

He felt how tight Nora’s grip on his back was, so he brought his own hands to her chest to grip both her breasts while he moved his mouth to her neck to leave all the marks he wanted to. All the while he kept thrusting into her, occasionally angling himself to better rub against her clit for even greater pleasure. 

Eventually, it all became too much for her and she pulled Jaune even closer to her, pulling him deeper into her and her walls clamped down on his length with no intent of letting him go this time.

“Jaune! Oh god Jaune!” She spasmed around his length as her orgasm sent heavy waves all throughout her body, her arousal leaking onto the ground.

The stimulation of her body against his, the warmth and vibration from her around his cock sent great pleasure through the blond, but rather than resist it, knowing he gave his partner the orgasm she craved, he gave into his own and let loose inside her. His warm seed flooding her, extending her own orgasm quite a bit.

After some time of letting each other’s orgasm subside, they realized the dishes still needed to be cleaned, but both of them needed to be cleaned as well.

So, they called their pet in.

“Ay bitch! Get out here!” Nora yelled out with her grin returning. 

In walked the velvety red-head herself, the Mistral champion, Pyrrha, completely naked say for a collar that read “Property of Jaune Arc & Nora Valkyrie”

“Yes mistress, what do you command?” Asked Pyrrha obediently

You see, when Nora and Jaune got together back at Beacon, Pyrrha became jealous and depressed. Eventually, Nora told Jaune about how Pyrrha felt about him since she herself felt bad for Pyrrha even though she gave her clear warning that if she didn’t make her move. Jaune was surprised to hear about how Pyrrha felt about him, but quickly thought back to every moment they've had with romance in mind and realized he'd been kind of stupid.

Jaune asked Nora what they should do about Pyrrha and the orange haired girl had a devious idea, she knew just how much Pyrrha wanted to be with Jaune. So, she gave Pyrrha an offer, she could be a part of their relationship with one condition, she had to be their plaything, their pet to be with them. Jaune was almost completely against the idea, but Pyrrha jumped at the chance to be with the blond knight in anyway and agreed to be their pet. 

That's how we ended up in this beautiful moment.

“My pussy needs to be cleaned, use your tongue for its purpose. ~” Nora said dominantly as she lowered herself onto the ground, so her ass was against the floor. 

“Oh yes mistress!” Pyrrha exclaimed excitedly as she always does when she's ordered to swallow Jaune’s semen one way or another.

Pyrrha stood before Nora before dropping onto her hands and knees. She quickly lowered her head between Nora’s legs, so her mouth was just at Nora’s cum overfilled pussy.

Without another order given, Pyrrha dived right in to her mistress’s cunt. Pyrrha dutifully lapped her tongue all throughout Nora’s folds, making sure to collect as much of Jaune’s leftover cum on her tongue as possible. Pyrrha had accepted her new role in life and happily gave into her mind less lustful desires, such acceptance allowed her to be trained by Nora to love the taste of both her mistress’s and master’s cum.

Nora had always wanted Pyrrha here, between her legs, Nora never had anything personal against her former teammate, but she always seemed better than Nora and there's just something about having the so called “invincible girl” between one's legs eating out while wearing a collar showing who owns her.

Jaune was still there and his once flaccid cock had already grown hard and erect again thanks to the sight before him, he also still needed it cleaned and he saw the perfect whole to do just that.

Jaune stepped over Pyrrha and had his cock just in front of Nora’s face. The ginger looked up to him and he looked back down to her before speaking,

“You’re going to suck me off. Now.” Jaune said in his commanding/dominant voice that sent waves of arousal between both women just from hearing it.

Nora did as she was commanded, she opened and took his length, still coated in his and her own juices, into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his cock, tasting as much of it as she could, all the while swallowing down everything it gave her. 

While Nora took care of Jaune, Pyrrha made sure to take care of her mistress. The former champion used her tongue expertly to get all of Jaune’s cum and swallowed it down. She could also tell that since her mistress now had one hand keeping her head down against her slit, that she wanted another orgasm, one the loving pet would be happy to give her.

While Pyrrha pushed her tongue deeper into Nora, the ginger took her lovers cock deeper into her mouth. Jaune’s length could just reach her throat and she loved to gag on his cock when he was like this, it helped show that he was the one in control and she was more than happy to be submissive before him as he had been with her before. 

Nora bobbed her head along his cock all the way to the base every time to show just how much she appreciated him, that and she needed something to distract her from the loyal pet eating out her now very sensitive slit. Though the feeling and taste of Jaune’s cock in her mouth does help to get her wet, so she was going to cum soon no matter what, but she wanted to at least get her handsome blond off as well.

Oh man, did Jaune love his life.

Here he was getting sucked off by the most beautiful girl he knew, she was taking him as far into her throat as she could happily, she was actually eager to take his cock into her throat.

If that wasn’t enough, there was also another one of the most gorgeous girls he’d ever met eating the first one out and swallowing the cum he had dumped inside the first one just minutes ago, all the while wearing a damn collar saying she belonged to him. 

Yes, Jaune loved his life and was about to show his girlfriend just how much he was enjoying things.

“N-Nora, I’m about to cum.” the blond said as he put one hand on the back of the ginger’s head to keep her bobbing deep, not that she planned on stopping.

Jaune’s warning couldn’t have come any sooner as Nora felt herself on the edge for the third time in just an hour and wanted to have her orgasm just as he had his.

Pyrrha hadn’t been touching herself at all but was still leaking copious arousal from tasting her owner’s cum and hearing their moans. She wasn’t allowed to cum though, not until one of her owners allowed her. But in the meantime, she would continue to dutifully eat out her mistress.

After another minute had past, Jaune finally came in Nora’s mouth.

“N-Nora! I’m cumming!”

His warm seed flooded her mouth and overrun all of her taste buds, giving her a salty taste, but one she would happily swallow for she knew just how much he loved it when she did it. 

Just as his sperm hit her tongue, Nora released herself onto Pyrrha’s awaiting mouth. Being the well-trained pet she was, Pyrrha didn’t let a single drop of arousal go to waste and swallowed gulp after gulp of Nora’s cum.

After a minute of swallowing and regaining themselves, Jaune pulled himself out of Nora’s mouth and pulled his boxers back on while Nora continued to lay on the ground with Pyrrha beginning to eat her out yet again. 

Though Pyrrha’s exposed rear seemed like a nice target Jaune realized that the dishes still needed to be cleaned, so he walked in front of the sink to deal with the half dozen plates.

“J-Jaune,” Nora faintly called out.

“D-don’t worry about the dishshshs, I’ll take care of themsh” Nora said clearly exhausted but enjoying Pyrrha tongue yet again. 

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of the rest of the dishes, besides, we already have enough broken plates.” Jaune says in a joking manner

“S-some of those stains a-are really ha-AAAAAHHH-...h-hard to get out.” Nora tried to pout defensively, though the oral training she had been giving Pyrrha was really starting to show itself

Yes, Jaune loved this life, Nora loved this life, and most definitely Pyrrha truly loved this life.

“Oh wait” Jaune suddenly said out loud, 

“Pyrrha. Cum.” and just as he said it, Pyrrha squirted herself onto the floor, moaning into Nora’s cunt as she did so, giving her mistress even more pleasure.

Pyrrha loved being their pet.


	2. When Jaunes Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Heyyy there, how about that! I come back after all this time and open with a rare pair of Nora doming Pyrrha, I'm a lunatic. I was gone for so long thanks to finals and midterms, just time consuming and totally "fun" college things. I hope to get back on my old once a week at least schedule, but as always with life, we'll see what happens.
> 
> I'm happy to finally get another story out and hopefully it won't be too long before another is, I appreciate anyone that's actually waited for my...what, second return? This is just a hobby, but it's a hobby I enjoy.
> 
> ANYWAY, y'all want some Nora doming Pyrrha, I've done my best to facilitate such, next chapter for this will prob be Jaune doming Pyrrha or the like, hope y'all enjoy.

Nora and Jaune had recently returned from a particularly tiring mission, it was late at night and Jaune was incredibly thankful Pyrrha was awake.

This was because while Jaune had been working on his stamina and improving himself at every opportunity to become a better huntsman and more importantly a better husband, he was no sex god

While Pyrrha may have seen him as such, it was mostly thanks to her "obedience training" for it made her extra sensitive to his now very impressive intimate touch.

However tonight, Jaune was so exhausted from their mission, that all he could manage was just barely walking up the stairs, opening their bedroom door, and passing out on the bed.

And while Nora was also rather tired, she felt a surge of energy within her as her eyes fell upon their naked and kneeling pet, Pyrrha

"Ruff!" Pyrrha barked at their arrival as she had been trained to

"Oh, well aren't you a good little girl, eagerly awaiting your masters return, weren't you?" Nora asked rhetorically with her dominatrix personality coming out as it always did when she was playing with Pyrrha.

Pyrrha, while essentially naked, did in fact have a red velvety collar on with a small, yet fairly wide, golden plaque on it that read "Property of Jaune Arc & Nora Valkyrie"

Pyrrha also had on a pair of pink panties that had small red hearts all over, while it was unusual for her to wear any clothes at all, Nora had put them on her before she left for the mission with Jaune three days ago for a reason.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Pyrrha barked again, followed by playful panting in attempts to mimic an actual dog.

Nora squatted down to be at eye level with Pyrrha, she then brought one hand to her pet's beautiful velvet red hair to start petting her.

"Well Jauny is all tired out from single handedly slaying over a hundred grimm! We even ended up saving the entire village from one of those roaming grimm hordes! Jauny even saved my life... again, I was getting carried away...again, just like he knew I would and you're going to help me "thank" him for that tomorrow morning… and the rest of the day~"

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Pyrrha barked with excitement, she always loved serving Jaune, especially if Nora was going to do so as well giving Jaune twice the love.

"Anyway, I'm not tired yet and I bet your eager to show just how much you've missed me?"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Pyrrha barked yet again, happy to bring pleasure to her either of her masters anyway she could.

"Of course you are, now let me check on what I left before the mission~"

Nora looked down at the panties she left on Pyrrha three days ago to happily see that the middle was soaked with juices.

Nora brought her index finger to open the front of Pyrrha's panties to see that vibrator pod controller's setting was still set to "max" and "random" and that the wire led clearly deep into Pyrrha's dripping slit.

These settings had it so that the vibrator within Pyrrha's cunt turned on at random times and at the maximum vibration level for an unknowable amount of time. Nora had set this up to remind Pyrrha of her masters and to bring their loyal pet well-earned pleasure while they were gone.

"Did you enjoy the game this time as well pet?"

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"No no, I want to hear you tell me as a person, remember, something you used to be? Did you enjoy the game again pet?"

"Ru- I-I mean yes mistress. I loved it! I loved it so much!" Pyrrha said excitedly now that she was allowed to speak like a human.

"How many times did you cum pet?" Nora asked as she lazily brought her hand that was formerly petting Pyrrha's head to one of Pyrrha's bodacious breasts to squeeze at her leisure.

"I-I came around 40 times m-mistress" Pyrrha stuttered back as her mind was already swirling in a cloud of lust from her mistress's touch.

"You don't remember the exact amount?" Nora asked in an aggressive tone

"I-I'm sorry mistress. I-I know I had more than 10 each day, but by the time I would reach that I would be too horny to remember how to count." Pyrrha said in a lightly scared tone, fearful of punishment from her beloved mistress.

Of course this was all what Nora planned to happen.

"That's alright pet, you've been a good girl for some time now, so I'll let it slide. Were all of them proper pet orgasms?" Nora asked as she pushed her other hand more into Pyrrha's panties and teasingly rubbed two fingers along the outside of her pet's dripping folds.

"Y-Y-Yes mistress. As a pet without her masters around as soon as it would turn on I-I-I would begin to thrust myself against a-anything I could find."

"Like what?" Nora asked with dominance clear in her voice, wanting to her how her pet brought herself to orgasm like an animal in heat.

Nora also slipped her two teasing fingers inside Pyrrha's hungry cunt and enjoyed how Pyrrha had to close her eyes and reorganize her melting brain

"I-I-I was c-cleaning the kitchen when it came on. I-I placed one of my legs on-top of the countertop and rubbed my pussy along the edge of the counter for 3 minutes before I came."

"Name another" Nora said while increasing her fingering speed and enjoying the sound of Pyrrha's tiny defenseless moans

"I-I was i-in th-the living room d-dusting and it suddenly came on, I j-jumped on the couch's armrest and rub my hungry pussy along it for 2 minutes until I came."

"You're such a needy horny pet aren't you"

"Y-yes mistress, I am!" Pyrrha sound louder than normal as she was approaching her limit

"You will not cum." Nora said coldly, stopping her finger's motion and causing Pyrrha too open her eyes and look to her mistress in in fear that she did something wrong.

"You will not cum until I allow you to."

Pyrrha nodded her head in response, though Nora wasn't looking for Pyrrha's acceptance, only obedience.

Nora pulled her two fingers out, much to Pyrrha's dismay, and brought them to her mouth. Nora took a long slow lick of her own fingers, pleased that her pet had such a sweet taste to her, a taste she enjoyed regularly.

Nora then brought her still cum covered fingers to Pyrrha's mouth, no words were needed as Pyrrha had been in this situation more times than she could count and opened her mouth quickly to taste herself on her mistress's fingers.

Nora pushed her fingers into Pyrrha's mouth and satisfyingly felt her pet's tongue expertly roaming over her fingers.

Pyrrha obediently tasted herself as she had done many times before. Her tongue occasionally wrapping around one finger to ensure she cleaned it while also taking due care to lick in between the two digits to ensure every drop was collected and swallowed.

Pyrrha made sure her gulps were as loud as possible for her mistress's enjoyment.

Nora slowly pulled her fingers out, happy to see Pyrrha's tongue follow her digits even as they left her mouth.

Nora looked into Pyrrha's needy eyes, begging for release and brought her hand back down to her pet's wanting slit.

Nora slipped her hand back into Pyrrha panties, but instead of slipping her fingers back inside Pyrrha, Nora took hold of the vibrator remote and turned the second dial from "random" to "now"

"Aaaahhhh-Ooooohhhh M-Mistress!" Pyrrha yelled out, not that there was anyone except for a passed out blonde upstairs to hear her for miles around.

"Name one more" Nora said almost emotionlessly, even though the smirk on her face clearly showed enjoyment from the situation.

"I-I-I Th-th-there was OOoooooohhhhh-aaaaahhh!" Pyrrha screamed out again in bliss as the overwhelming pleasure flooded through her.

Nora took her other hand away from playing with Pyrrha's breasts to grab the redhead's pony tale to regain her pet's full attention.

"Bitch! I told you to tell me of another time you came like the animal you are, remember you can't cum until I allow it!" Nora roared at Pyrrha, just snatching her attention back, reminding the redhead of her place.

"Y-yes mistress, I-I was cleaning the metal t-table in the dining room a-and it turned on. I dropped into a squat and grabbed onto one of the metal legs and rub myself against it for 10 minutes!"

"Why so long?" Nora asked in a near sadistic tone, but also a tiny bit intrigued as to why it took her so long.

"I-It only vibrated for half a minute and I was just so horny, I couldn't stop myself from rubbing my hungry pussy against its smooth and solid metal!"

"What a horny bitch you are, did you clean up all your messes properly?"

"Y-yes m-mistress! I licked up all my cum from everything I came on!"

"Well I guess you are a good girl, at least good enough for a reward~"

"Only if you say I am mistress!"

That was the correct response.

Nora, satisfied with her pet's obedience leaned in slowly. Hungrily taking in all the helpless moans coming from Pyrrha's mouth as she fought off her orgasm like the good girl she was.

"Cum." Nora satisfyingly whispered into her pet's ear

"OOOOOOHHHHHAAAAAHHHH!" Pyrrha screamed at the top of her lungs as the orgasm that rocked her body was stronger than anything she received on her own, as only her masters could give her such release.

Pyrrha's entire body essentially gave out and she began to fall face first to the hardwood ground.

Nora caught Pyrrha in her arms before any harm could befall her. Nora turned off the vibrator and slowly pulled the pod from Pyrrha's sensitive slit.

"Pyrrha?...Pyrrha?" Nora asked in a soothing voice, knowing her good girl must now be absolutely exhausted from the excessive orgasms in the past three days, staying up so late for her master's safe return, and now perfectly following through on her mistress's commands.

After hearing nothing for few seconds Nora concluded she tired Pyrrha out completely. Nora then wrapped her arms around her beloved pet and lifted her up.

Just as Nora was mid-way up the stairs, she felt a turning in her arms.

"Y..yes m-mistress?" Pyrrha stuttered out, exhaustively.

"I just want you to know you've been a very good girl." Nora said softly with warmth in her voice

Nora nudged open the door to the master bedroom where Jaune was passed out on the bed, still in full armor, just as Nora was, only now realizing her own state of full dress, she'd take care of them both in the morning.

In front of the bed was a very large doggy bed, larger than was required of any dog, but perfect for Jaune and Nora's pet. It had the softest pillows along its outline so Pyrrha could fall in it from any angle and find a soft place to rest her head.

Nora laid Pyrrha down gently on the soft material that covered the surface, which felt heavenly to the exhausted Pyrrha. Nora then grabbed the blankets Pyrrha neatly folded on the side of the bed (some habits just stay) and made sure to cover Pyrrha's body completely, leaving only her head exposed to the moonlight that was spread throughout the room. Nora carefully undid Pyrrha's ponytail and (just as always) found herself amazed at Pyrrha's beauty when her hair was let down.

"Th-thank you mistress I-I.."

"Shhh, it's okay, I know, I love you to, Pyrrha."

Everyone in the house fell blissfully asleep, all more than happy and satisfied with their lives and the ones they share them with.

And once the morning rolled around, well, Nora still needed to "thank" Jaune for saving her life for the countless time and Pyrrha (as always) wanted to show her loving obedience for her masters.

Of course, in the morning following, Jaune had some ideas of his own for showing the ladies of his life just how much he appreciated them~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I see at least two more chapters. One where Jaune is the main caretaker and another that's a kind of prequel to what happened with all this and maybe even more after. Commenting on just how much y'all like this story will definitely help determine its path.


	3. How Jaune Wakes Nora Up With Pyrrha's Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune wakes Nora up as pleasurably as he can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Some more Arc Lightning coming at y'all with everyone's favorite blonde knight (he's the only one in the show, so that's how I can say that), the most underrated rwby girl, and Pyrrha. I have to say, I started writing this story just to prove how neat of a ship it is, but now I'm truly falling in luv with it. I just feel there is so much that can happen between Jaune and Nora and I always luv seeing dom Nora in general.
> 
> ANYWAY, comments/reviews are more than welcomed, and I hope y'all enjoy~

Jaune slowly awoke from his slumber, he felt so refreshed, most would still be quite exhausted from the mission he and Nora had just returned from the night before

But luckily for him, his family was known for their extensive aura pools that allowed their bodies to recover quickly.

He felt especially lucky about that part of his biology a couple nights ago, when he and Nora fought off a far larger than expected grimm horde from entering a newly settled city long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

Jaune wasn't was sure about how many he or Nora had killed, it felt like hundreds. Thankfully he wasn't the same noodle he was back in his earlier years at Beacon.

But he didn't feel like thinking of his past self, the weak boy he used to be, he was a true huntsman now, with all the perks and drawbacks that come with it.

While the drawbacks were mainly sharp teeth and claws getting near his person many days of the year, the benefits far outweighed them

Even when he first arrived at Beacon, Jaune had rather impressive stamina for someone who hadn't been training to attend a huntsmen/huntress school.

He always chalked it up to having help raise his numerous sisters and how much he had to literally run around after them.

It wasn't until he truly started to learn about the inner workings of aura and the large sum of it historically in his family

This large aura allowed him to keep up with many of his more experienced classmates in terms of dodging and speed while he was first at Beacon.

It also allowed him to recover much quicker, rarely ever did he feel sore or winded in situations many would have expected from an untrained individual put through the rigors of huntsman training.

At first, he was actually rather upset at rarely feeling serious sore-ness or exhaustion, as he took them as signs of weakness and proof that he wasn't trying and pushing himself hard enough.

however, after enough time training, learning, and numerous examinations he realized the truth of his astonishingly large aura pool

Admittedly he would have learned about it much sooner if he had talked to his parents about

but by the time he figured it out, his naturally large pool of aura had been increased further through his training at Beacon, his stamina and recovery were now considered 'insane!' by many and 'incredible~' by others.

Besides the combative benefits of his aura, a more 'private' benefit included him being able to keep up with his much more energetic girlfriend in the bedroom, along with their pet of course

Jaune shook his head, his thoughts of such long ago things being shaken from his mind as he sat up in his and Nora's bed.

Just as Jaune sat up however, he quickly realized how he was still wearing his armor from the night before, he looked over to Nora who was lying next to him to see she was still in her armor as well.

With sunlight shining through a gap in the curtains, illuminating the room just enough for him to see where everything was but not enough to wake Nora or Pyrrha.

Jaune slowly and quietly slid off their bed and walked to the room's closet, once inside he began to undo the straps and small lockings he and Nora had forged into his armor.

It looked much like his previous set, but only in color scheme. His new set consisted of a proper chest plate, armor running along his arms and legs and even a helmet, though he realized he may have left that next to the bed when he came up last night.

His shield also had new symbols on it, on the outside facing the world or the would-be attacker, it had Jaune's family crest as before, but now also had Nora's hammer insignia within the crest. Some pointed out that it now looks like a hammer being brought down and his family's crest represents the shockwaves from it.

He had painted it on there to surprise Nora and show everyone who he was fighting for in a sense, most assume the location was on purpose and sometimes Jaune attempted to play it off as if he did mean that.

Though he didn't, and Nora knew this, but she always laughed internally and grabs Jaune's arm to pull him close whenever people bring it up as it always reminds Nora of how sweet her blonde knight is even by accident.

Once he had quietly taken his armor off, he moved to take the rest of his now dry sweat soaked clothes off as well. He tossed those off to the side and was now standing butt naked in the closet, all of his now very toned muscles now on clear display, the obvious tight muscles in his arms and legs were maintained through a cycle of exercise and the constant strain of carrying his heavy armor.

Though he got and maintained his six pack for no other reason than Nora's enjoyment, whether it was to give her eye candy or because he knew she loved showing him off to others and that he was all her's

Now that he was comfortably in the nude, he thought Nora's body would appreciate being the same.

Jaune climbed back onto their bed and began to undo the straps and lockings on Nora's armor, it was similar to his, she had changed out the combat skirt for real armor like Jaune's set. Other than a larger top half of the chest plate

(that took many days to get as every time Jaune took her measurements they would suddenly get hot and the tape measure would end up thrown across the room as would all of their clothing)

The color pattern was in Nora's style of pink, grey, and white, though in Jaune's armor pattern

Luckily for Jaune, Nora was just as a heavy sleeper as she always had been, which allowed him to take all her armor off without waking her.

Nora knew she'd only be fighting or fucking on the recent mission and as such she didn't have anything but her usual pink panties and pink sports bra on underneath her armor, an always welcomed sight to Jaune.

But… once Jaune expertly and through repeated training, un-did Nora's bra and just as practiced perfectly slid Nora's panties slowly down her thighs and off her legs, he was greeted the most beautiful sight he was sure he'd ever see

Nora's muscled, smooth, and perfect body.

She was quite as much as her blonde lover, but she was just as, if not a little stronger at times thanks to her battery like semblance allowing her to take in electrical power to strengthen herself. She could use all electrical energy to make one attack incredibly powerful, or store some of it for later, or ever use increments of it in battle to suddenly make certain movements faster or stronger while not using up all of her extra energy.

Nora herself was an incredible sight to Jaune, whenever he laid his eyes on her, but moments like these where she was asleep, lying on her side, her short hair a frizzled mess, her proudly sized breasts on display, she had even gotten a bit tanned, though Jaune wasn't sure how she acquired such newly golden skin with how often she wore her armor

Unbeknownst to Jaune, Nora likes to sneak away every now and then to get as much of a tan as she can to surprise Jaune

Of course,

Nora wasn't the only person in Jaune's love life, off the foot of the bed, against the wall was Pyrrha's large doggy bed, she was curled up under her blankets with a smile on her face

Jaune assumed that Nora must have "taken care of her" when he went to bed.

Now it was his time to take care of them

Jaune quietly slid off the bed again and walked over to Pyrrha.

He kneeled down in front of the doggy bed and looked down at the redhead.

Her hair was loose and spread over her bed, making it look like there were hundreds of thin red rivers flowing. She looked beautiful asleep to Jaune, not as beautiful as Nora to, but still unquestionably beautiful.

He knew the situation of all this, it took him time to get used to it obviously, having someone, a former champion, his former partner, another person entirely, was now his and Nora's "pet" their sexual plaything…

Jaune thought he was beyond lucky to get a girlfriend as incredible as Nora in the first place, but when Pyrrha came to them with her offer and with Nora so quick to agree, any part of him that even pondered to say no, was snuffed out

While agreeing to the arrangement was easy, following Nora's stipulations was a bit harder in the beginning.

Nora wanted to make sure that she was Jaune's lover and that Pyrrha would simply be their 'pet' at most. Nora made it clear that Pyrrha wouldn't be given the same privileges as a true partner would and that while she would be titled as their pet, she would more accurately be their slave.

What surprised Jaune the most though throughout the process wasn't how demanding or dominant Nora sounded, but how quickly Pyrrha agreed to everything

How needy the 'champion' sounded and how willingly she submitted before himself and Nora.

It wasn't until fairly later that Nora told Jaune of just how much Pyrrha had been crazy for him and that while she knew her redheaded friend was in love with him, so was she.

But that was a story for another time.

All that mattered now was that he follow through on one of Nora's main stipulations, that he would fuck Pyrrha hard, whenever, wherever, and however he'd like.

Jaune leaned down and quickly placed one hand over Pyrrha's mouth to keep her quiet as he roughly inserted two fingers into her slit

Pyrrha awoke suddenly and with a moan, this wasn't the first time she had been woken up in such a way and she knew it wasn't the last

"Keep quiet bitch while I play with your needy little pet cunt." Jaune aggressively whispered into Pyrrha's ear as he continued pumping his fingers in an out of her slit

Of course, despite her best efforts, Pyrrha let out small heavy moans of pleasure as Jaune's fingers dominated her pussy.

Jaune knew she wouldn't be able to control herself, she was incredibly sensitive to his touch, just as Nora's thanks to the training, it allowed for some arguably cruel fun

"What did I tell you bitch. Keep quiet or we'll put you back on the edging only regimen again." Jaune again aggressively whispered into Pyrrha's ear as he added a third finger to the pumping into and out of her needy dripping cunt

The regimen Jaune so aggressively whispered was an idea Nora got after thinking that Pyrrha was orgasming just a bit too much and didn't seem to truly appreciate each release they gave her.

It involved a special part of Pyrrha's training, subconscious locks on her mind, but we'll get into that soon, when the fun begins

Pyrrha did exactly as she was trained and moaned back apologetically, exactly what Jaune wanted to hear.

Jaune hadn't always had this dominance to him, but he knew how Nora wanted him to be towards Pyrrha. He knew she wanted him to treat Pyrrha like a pet and her a queen, the latter was always easy, but it took him some time before he even tried the former, but once he did….

Everyone was pleasantly surprised

"Now let me tell you what is going to happen you lowly bitch in heat, you're going to crawl onto the bed and eat your queen out just like you've been trained to and while you worship her goddess pussy with your dirty little mouth I'm going to fuck this ass of yours" Jaune said as he used the hand that had been fingering Pyrrha to firmly grip her one of her ass cheeks

Pyrrha was in in heaven, well, her mind was always in heaven nowadays, they hadn't mind broken her, in fact she was still completely herself, same Pyrrha from the day she met her two owners, only now she had fully accepted her place and simply relished in the constant pleasure given to her.

"Do you understand pet?" Jaune again whispered into Pyrrha's ear with dominance, though now removing his had from her mouth to let her respond with actual words

"Yes Master! I-MMMMMHHH" Pyrrha had yelled out before being silenced by Jaune's hand covering her mouth again

"Answer me quietly bitch, or else I'll agree with Nora next time she suggests we put you back on an edging only regimen!" Jaune angrily whispered into Pyrrha ear at her outburst, though luckily it seemed she had not woken up Nora just yet

"Y-yes Master..." Pyrrha said quietly a with a bit of fear as she remembered the last time her Mistress Nora had put her on the edging only regimen

"Good, then get to it." Jaune said aggressively

Not wanting to upset him further, Pyrrha got up from her large doggy bed and crawled on all fours over to her master's bed. Once at the foot of the bed, Pyrrha climbed under the covers and stealthily crawled past Nora's feet and followed her mistress's legs until she was face to face with her mistress's cunt.

Though her own folds were already dripping from Jaune's sudden forceful fingering of her unprepared pussy and thanks to his incredibly sexy dominant voice commanding her, Pyrrha still felt herself get even more wet at the sight of her Mistress's snatch, just as she had been trained to of course.

Not wanting to anger her master further through wasted time

Pyrrha dove tongue first into her mistress's pussy

Just as with the sight of her mistress's cunt, the smell, texture, and taste of Nora's snatch was trained into Pyrrha as the best of each category she would ever experience.

Even for Jaune, him being more focused on Nora's pleasure than his own, had helped Nora train Pyrrha until the ginger's pussy was the best thing the redhead would ever taste, even his own cock and cum were just behind Nora's slit and girl-cum

As such, Pyrrha was always thorough in tasting as much of her mistress's pussy as she could, though she knew her well trained slave tongue was to be used for her mistress's pleasure and that she should be thankful her masters opened her eyes to the pleasure of being a sexual slave, even if they call her a pet

"mmmmMMMMmmm~" Nora began to moan in her sleep as her still sleeping body twisted under the pleasure in between her legs, she was now most likely dreaming of something sexual as her sleeping mind coped with the new pleasurable sensation

Jaune, happy with seeing Pyrrha's head forming a bulge in the blankets in between where he assumed were Nora's legs as said lover slowly shifted in her sleep, moved to foot of the bed, intent on following through with what he told Pyrrha

Jaune lifted the covers at the foot of the bed, exposing Pyrrha's legs to room.

Pyrrha was laying flat on the bed as she ate Nora out, but Jaune wanted her ass to be raised so he could easily fuck it, he could have asked her to raise it or give some warning as he knew by now she would be lost in the taste of Nora's pussy

But he didn't feel like it

So instead, Jaune used his strength to grab Pyrrha's thighs and fold them under her chest.

Pyrrha was now on her knees under the blanket, still being an obedient pet and eating her mistress out per her master's orders, paying no mind to how her lower half had been moved and how her ass was now in the air, just out from under the covers, for anyone in the room to see.

Unable to keep himself from taking Pyrrha's rear any further, Jaune was now also on the bed on his knees, lining his cock up with his pet's ass

Jaune thrusted forward powerfully, spearing Pyrrha's ass on his hard cock.

The blonde gave himself and Pyrrha a moment to truly take in the tightness of her ass around his cock, this wasn't the first time he had taken her so, it was as well an action that the dominant couple had trained into their pet to not only enjoy, but crave

Pyrrha let out a heavy and heated moan into Nora's slit, though she was determined to be a good pet and continued to eat out her sleeping mistress as her other master once again claimed her rear

Jaune had a firm grip of Pyrrha's sides from around the covers and used this grip to roughly plow his slave's ass.

He could hear Pyrrha heated and needy moans from under the covers and the near sadistic smile on his face grew as a result

He so wanted to give Pyrrha's ass cheeks several hard and meaty slaps, he wanted to turn her ass just as red as her hair, he knew even she would cum from the feeling, but he held himself back as he knew it would wake Nora

He knew she would eventually awake from Pyrrha tongue in her snatch, so why did he hold off?

Well this wasn't the first time Jaune had made Pyrrha eat Nora out while the ginger was asleep, he simply assumed it would be a better way to gradually wake her up so by the time the warhammer wielding ginger reached her climax, she would be completely awake.

However, that first instance he tried this, Jaune was again surprised by just how heavy of a sleeper his girlfriend was. Not only had she not woken up from Pyrrha eating her out for over an hour, even when she did orgasm, her body seemed to almost instinctively coil her legs around Pyrrha's head as the submissive read head gulped down Nora's girl-cum.

Jaune even talked to Nora about it once she woke up and she couldn't recall any of that, though she did tell him of an especially erotic dream she had where Pyrrha had submitted to the two on the first day they were at Beacon, even though in reality it was near the end of their third year she became their pet, and it was clear to Jaune that time had flown differently in her dream as she said she felt Pyrrha eat her out in the Emerald forest on day one and then three times a day every day since while Jaune would fuck the champion in her perfectly tight ass, which was their routine nowadays anyway.

Only when Jaune had begun to fuck Pyrrha that first time this happened to see how much Nora would sleep through did the ginger wake up, realizing her dreams came from Pyrrha eating her out as she slept.

Since then, Jaune has made it his goal to wake Nora up this way as much as possible. Nora would have an incredibly erotic and pleasurable dream, only to wake up and see it is also now her wonderful reality.

Wasn't bad either that Jaune got to make a good cumdump out of Pyrrha's 'champion' ass, as if it was anything else nowadays

Pyrrha's weak little slave mind was gradually being overwhelmed by the pleasure Jaune was forcing through her. He just kept thrusting his big and hard cock into and out of her ass without a hint of mercy.

The pet redhead had already cum from the rough fucking, her cunt had convulsed around nothing, her girl-cum flowing down her thighs as she dutifully continued to eat her mistress out while her master fucked her from behind.

Though not wanting to neglect her duties to pleasure her mistress, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Nora's squirming legs and the redhead doubled her focus on licking and gently sucking on Nora's clit, being sure to listen for her mistress's moans as a sign she was being and good pet

However, against Pyrrha's best efforts, Nora's incredible pussy was proving to be just as overwhelming for her

Thanks to her training, to Pyrrha Nora's snatch was simply heavenly, the way it smelled more appetizing than any of the exotic and expensive foods she'd ever eaten, the texture of how its very presence demanded Pyrrha to lap her tongue at it, and the way it tasted, oh how Nora's cunt tasted to Pyrrha was beyond incredible

While Pyrrha was still fully aware and remembered being trained by her masters in all the ways they deemed fit of her, Pyrrha still was unsure of how she ever lived without Nora's cum in her mouth, on her tongue, in her body, if that spoke to how effective the training was as a whole

Nora was now shifting ever faster in her sleep, her dreams of Pyrrha submitting to her growing more erotic as said pet ate her sleeping body out.

Nora was dreaming of Pyrrha eating her out in the middle of combat class

'You know the rules Ms. Nikos, Ms. Valkyrie is you now your owner since you were such a poor fighter and nowhere near her level in anyway' Glynda spoke in Nora's dream

Nora's own dream self had Pyrrha on her knees, face pressed against the dominant ginger's snatch, forcing the defeated and clothes-torn redhead to eat her out in front of the whole class

'As are the rules of being huntresses, Ms. Nikos is now Ms. Valkyrie's personal property to do with as she pleases, a collar and leash with the necessary engravings will be sent to your dorm room by the end of the school day, in the meantime Ms. Valkyrie, please show the class how a true mistress treats her new pets.' Dream Glynda said

Nora aggressively grabbed a handful of Pyrrha's hair and began to forcefully thrust her hips forward into the defeated champion's mouth

Out of her dream, Nora's sleeping body began to do as dream Nora did and thrusted the sleeping ginger's hips forward against Pyrrha's face.

Nora's sleeping body also subconsciously brought one hand to grab a fistful of Pyrrha hair, though naturally the grip was far weaker the dream Pyrrha was getting.

At first Pyrrha had thought her mistress had woken up, but angled her head upwards, though still sure to keep her tongue in her Nora's pussy, and saw that Nora was indeed still asleep.

While slightly disappointed her mistress was still not awake to fully abuse her body, Pyrrha did hear her sleeping mistress mumble something in her sleep

"Y-yeah...e-eat me out...you...you lowly bitch...while the whole class watches…" Nora said in her sleep, clearly enjoying her dream

To say Pyrrha felt rather turned on at Nora's words would be a drastic understatement. Pyrrha could tell that her Nora was dreaming of her, more specifically, of using her slutty little mouth like a public tongue-ing machine back in their Beacon days it sounded

The realization that she was pleasing her mistress even in another world, be it dreams or otherwise, made Pyrrha absolutely drench herself and feel an incredible amount of loving warmth that her mistress would use her even in a dream.

Jaune had heard Nora's sleepy mumbles as well and came to the same conclusion that Pyrrha had, he assumed the redhead would as well and when he felt her body shake and saw even more girl-cum travel down the sub's thighs, he knew she had reached that conclusion

At this point Jaune was nearing his first orgasm, the feeling of Pyrrha's tight and perfect ass combined with the eroticness of what the lowly bitch was doing under the covers, combined with Nora still being asleep while getting eaten out and the moans his lovely sleeping ginger girlfriend was letting out was getting to him.

Giving a few more rough thrusts, Jaune hilted himself deep within Pyrrha's rear and shot his first load of cum into her.

Being the good trained girl she was, Pyrrha instantly orgasmed from the feeling of Jaune's cum entering her body

Pyrrha moaned loudly into Nora's pussy, sending vibrations into Nora's sleeping body, affecting her dream…

Now Nora was back in their old dorm room.

In the middle of the room was Pyrrha on her knees, though this time, Pyrrha was on her knees, strapped onto a sybian.

The miniature hill like machine had Pyrrha's legs strapped to its sides in built in dusted metal casings that held Pyrrha thighs and legs pressed against each other of both sides, the left thigh held down against her left leg on one side and her right thigh held down against her right leg of the other, this kept her from getting any higher than she would be on her knees.

Naturally, the sybian had a built in 6-inch dildo protruding from the top, though currently completely inside dream Pyrrha's quivering snatch.

Dream Nora had set the vibration setting on the sybian to max and so the mound and dildo vibrated with high intensity.

Dream Pyrrha's moans would have been heard by even those outside the room, but the now submissive huntress's mouth was pressed firmly against her mistress's snatch, where it would be for much of its new life.

Dream Nora had both of her hands firmly gripping the back of Dream Pyrrha's head, being sure to press the strapped down redhead's mouth against her slit, thoroughly enjoying both the obedient tongue of her pet and the vibrations flowing through body from her pet's moans.

However, for both Nora's, the pleasure was finally enough.

Nora moaned loudly as she came into Pyrrha's mouth.

Once again, being the good little obedient and well-trained pet that she was, Pyrrha herself orgasmed as she pressed her mouth against Nora's spasming cunt, Nora's girl-cum now fully filling her mouth and overloading her taste buds with the taste of heaven itself

While Jaune hadn't seen Pyrrha's eyes roll back into her head, he could tell that she had orgasmed again, but more importantly, that Nora had

Satisfied that he was able to help Nora get off even as she slept, Jaune decided it was time fully wake her up.

The blonde dom pulled his cock out of Pyrrha cum filled ass and suddenly shoved it into the submissive champion's needy slit.

Pyrrha was unable to stop herself from letting out loud, thirsty, and needy moans from Jaune's sudden domination of her slave pussy

While Pyrrha had been fully trained to enjoy the smell and taste of Nora's snatch more than anything else, she had also been trained to crave Jaune's cock in her pussy

nothing would come close to feeling as good in her slave cunt that Jaune's cock

No one else's cock, no dildo, or vibrator would ever feel as incredible in her snatch than Jaune's dick

It was surprisingly the easiest thing to train into her psyche, well, it was surprising for Jaune, but even now he doesn't fully grasp just how into him she was, not that it would have mattered, he was Nora's and Nora was his, Pyrrha was just pretty sweet icing on the cake

"You are not allowed to cum until I say so. Understand bitch?!" Jaune roared

"MMMHHHMMM!" Pyrrha moaned back in response as she kept her mouth pressed against Nora's cunt, being sure to help her sleeping mistress ride out her orgasm on her slave's tongue

"Nope! That's not going to cut it!" Jaune said as he pulled all the covers up and threw them off the bed, giving him a clear, unrestricted, and incredible view of Pyrrha's head in between his girlfriend's legs

Jaune saw how even in her sleep Nora had wrapped her legs around Pyrrha's head with one hand in the submissive redhead's hair, though Jaune needed to make things clear

He used his strength to pull Nora's legs from around Pyrrha's head, even asleep, Nora put up a fight

Once her legs were back along the bed, Jaune leaned down along Pyrrha's back and brought one hand to her hair alongside Nora's, he didn't try to remove Nora's as it may have caused Pyrrha undo pain and he was trying to be a slick dom, not a mean one, he would only be that if Nora explicitly asked him to be

Jaune used a moderate amount of strength to pull Pyrrha's head up from against Nora's slit, with Nora's sleeping form putting up only a small fight

"I said you don't cum until I say so! Is that clear slut!?" Jaune roared into Pyrrha's ear

"Yes Master! I won't let my worthless pussy cum until you allow me to!" Pyrrha screamed out as she had to instantly stop her needy and sensitive body from cumming that very instant from Jaune's rough domination of both her and her needy cunt.

Satisfied with what he heard, Jaune released his grip of her hair and she instinctively dived back tongue first into Nora's dripping pussy.

Jaune himself leaned back up and began to pound into Pyrrha's slutty little slave cunt

Pyrrha's inner walls in a sense greeted Jaune's cock, preparing for the thorough pounding Jaune was certainly going to give her.

Though Jaune also gave in to one of his louder indulgences now that Nora was slowly beginning to awake

Just as Jaune begin again to truly pound thrust into Pyrrha, he simultaneously brought one hand down to give Pyrrha's ass a loud meaty spank

Pyrrha let out another loud and needy moan straight into Nora's slit, the lowly sub had to use all her years of 'training' to keep herself from cumming as she did not feel pain from the act, but pleasure

Pyrrha had lost all sense of pain from her masters, they trained her to take in and enjoy every sensation they gave her, whether it was a bite on her breasts, phallus in her ass, or a slap on her rear, all of it was pleasure to Pyrrha and just another reason she felt beyond thankful to them both.

the only thing close to pain she could feel was edging, being brought so close to climax through any means and then for it to simply be cut away or she being kept from truly feeling it, that was hell for her, a pleasurable hell, an incredibly pleasurable hell, but still hell

Such a kind of pleasurable hell is where Pyrrha was now, her trained and sensitive pussy was being rammed by her master's godly cock while she was also eating out her mistress's goddess like pussy.

Pyrrha's mind was overloaded with pleasure, but the subconscious routines trained into her being were still there and as strong as ever, her master told her not to cum and so she will not cum, even though there is so much pleasure rolling through her body

Jaune brought his hand down against Pyrrha's rear for a couple more very audible and satisfying smacks, each would have been enough to send Pyrrha over the edge to orgasm, but she was a good pet and held herself down

Though through the spanking, the wet thrusting, moaning, and trained tongue in her cunt, Nora finally fluttered her eyes open and was more than pleased with the sight before her

"Oh..*yaawwnn*... well hey there fearless leader, I see you been enjoying your morning~" Nora said as sexy as she could while she groggily woke up

"I knew it'd be a good morning the second I saw your sleeping face, beautiful." Jaune said romantically as he continued to pound into Pyrrha's needy slit

"Oh Jaune! Hehehe!" Nora said and laughed as she blushed, turning her head away to attempt to hide her reaction

She was always bad at that

Was it weird she felt frazzled and even blushed at what Jaune said as she continued to casually enjoy Pyrrha eating her out, not to Jaune, in fact, it only made her worthier of the complement in his eyes.

"I'd ask how you slept, but I gathered you had a pretty nice dream just before you wake up~" Jaune teased his girlfriend as he continued to mercilessly pound into Pyrrha's quivering cunt, oh how he could heel it silently beg him to let her cum… he ignored it

"Oh my god Jaune! It was so hot! I had beaten this bitch of ours in Glynda's class and that let me claim her as my pet for some smutty dream reason and I made her eat me out in front of the whole class! It was SO fucking hot!" Nora yelled out as just thinking back to the dream combined with Pyrrha's tongue still currently in her snatch was pushing her to another orgasm.

"That does sound hot, I would have shot my load in my pants just at the sight back then." Jaune said remembering how much lesser her was back at early Beacon

"Not on my watch! I would have challenged you next and I would have surrendered the second the match started, you only get to cum in me… and occasionally this bitch." Nora said sounding her normal energetic at the beginning, then sweetly and whole hearted at the middle, but her dominance coming back to her in saying that final bit.

"Aw, thanks babe." Jaune said in response to the incredibly lewd statement, only thinking of how lucky a guy he was to be with Nora

"Hehe, no problem Jauny~" Nora said back, a heat in her voice that had only been growing since she woke up

The two doms looked into each other's eyes and instantly knew what they wanted from the other.

Without speaking, Jaune flipped Pyrrha over so her back was against the bed and her face was looking at the ceiling.

Jaune quickly grabbed Pyrrha's legs and held them spread wide apart for easy access to her still needy and trained cunt, a cunt Jaune hadn't even pulled out of as he made her flip, giving her body a twisting friction inside her that was unlike anything she had felt before, in a good way

Nora just as quickly got onto her knees just as Jaune was and crawled over Pyrrha so her snatch was just over her obedient pet's mouth.

Nora quickly brought her dripping pussy down onto Pyrrha's mouth and Jaune quickly began thrusting into Pyrrha's begging cunt from the new angle

But just as the two doms begin to reap their pleasure from their sub once again, the couple made for what they really wanted and why this move happened at all.

Nora leaned forward over Pyrrha's just as Jaune's did and their lips crashed against each other's

Their tongues met instantly, desperate to feel the other's against their own

Jaune brought one hand from holding Pyrrha's legs to the back of Nora's head, pushing her lips against his own

Feeling just as desperate for the kiss as Jaune, Nora brought both of her hands to the side of her blonde knight's head.

Jaune continued to ferociously pound Pyrrha's pussy, but his true focus was on kissing Nora, the only person he felt he could truly confide in, the only person he knew wouldn't abandon him in any way, the only person who doesn't and never had judged him with a sense of looking down at him, she was always proud of him, she was proud of him now and she was proud of him back at Beacon for all he did as she knew he was doing his best, even if others thought his best wasn't even worth considering.

Nora kept gyrating her hips back and forth, rubbing her dripping cunt against Pyrrha's face and tongue, but all the training Pyrrha had gone through couldn't take Nora away from the true pleasure of making out with Jaune, the only person she feels that understands her, the only person she's not afraid to be around in fear of scaring him away with her temperament or strength, the only person she felt she could be herself in front of with judgement, without being talked down to like a child, or a street rat, the only person she completely knew was proud of who she was

Nora's hands had moved on their own from the passion of the kiss, one was now firmly grasping the back of Jaune's head, if not bringing his lips against her's even more, than at least keeping him in place

Nora's other arm was draped over his broad shoulders as the hand that had been low on his back was now slowly clawing its way up as Pyrrha's tongue continued to serve her mistress's pussy. Jaune's aura took much of the pain from Nora's absent-minded clawing of his back, though there would be marks on his back for a day or two, just as both liked it.

Once the couple finally pulled apart from their passionate make out, both realized their respective orgasms were approaching.

"Oh Jaune! I'm so close!" Nora squeaked out, the deep kiss having taken her out of her dominant persona for a moment

"M-me to, fuck!" Jaune grunted as he could barely hold himself back, but did so in hopes of orgasming at the same time Nora does, he thought it would be a cute boyfriend thing to do

"W-what about you bitch! I-I bet you've cum over a dozen times now haven't you!" Nora roared out as she brought one hand to slap Pyrrha's bodacious breasts, causing the submissive redhead to moan into her mistress's cunt.

"Ac-actually fuck! Mmmm, I told her she's not allowed to cum unless I say so. She already orgasmed over three times before you woke up and I felt that you'd like to decide if she had her biggest one of the day already or if she already had enough" Jaune told Nora as he continued to pump into Pyrrha's snatch, continuously filling her with his cock

"O-oh really~" Nora said, doing her best to maintain her dominatrix attitude as she was pushed closer and closer to orgasm

Jaune looked to Nora, the lewd tone she suddenly picked up again grabbing his attention

They stared into each other's eyes once again, and once again, both understood each other wordlessly

Nora began gyrating her hips even faster, intent on using Pyrrha's face for all the pleasure it could give her

Jaune also upped his own speed, fucking Pyrrha's trained cunt harder, faster, and deeper

Pyrrha wanted to give in to it all, so badly

Her pussy was so overwhelmed at the sensation of Jaune claiming it once again, his forcefully pounding into her, filling her with his warm cock

Every second he was not fully inside her, she felt empty, cold, but once he would shove himself back into her, she felt warm and purposeful as she was used by her loving master

A similar feeling going on at her mouth and in her throat

Her taste buds yearning for more of Nora's goddess pussy, wanting to lick into her mistress as much as possible.

Nora's pussy was simply the best tasting thing she ever had, her favorite meal every day, and since she was a good girl, Nora was sure to feed her pet exactly what she craved.

Pyrrha swallowed every drop of Nora's arousal, not wanting to waste a single drop of her mistress's heavenly juices, every gulp she took was pure bliss in her mind, though it was never enough, only when her mistress would say so would it ever be enough, otherwise Pyrrha would keep on swallowing

Each of these sensations, Jaune pounding into her or just the taste of her mistress's cum, each single thrust or gulp was more than enough to give Pyrrha an incredible orgasm in her current heated state.

But she kept herself back, or more specifically, her training, the subconscious locks and barriers that only the command of her owners could open. Her body was no longer her's alone or even mostly. Pyrrha could cum on command, if her owners were feeling so generous, but she could not cum on her own, even if she wanted to.

Pyrrha could be totally immobilized with 3 high powered vibrators left in her snatch for days, weeks, months, or even years and she would never feel one moment of release.

This was not do to her own willpower or want to follow her owner's commands, her training was not for those as each would eventually break from enough pleasure after enough time.

No, her masters had implanted subconscious locks in her mind, so even if she wanted to, even if she wanted to flat out disobey an order and wanted to cum, she couldn't, as said previously, her body was no longer her own, not even mostly

Nora loved this, loved her control over the "hot one on team JNPR" or the "elegant huntress of team JNPR" or even "The woman of team JNPR" as many said referring to Pyrrha

The best Nora ever heard of herself was "the other girl on team JNPR"

So saying Nora enjoyed keeping "the perfect role model huntress" on the edge of orgasm for however long she wanted, would be a rather drastic understatement

"Are you ready sweetheart? ~" Jaune said with lustful heat in his voice

"Only when you are~" Nora said back with just as much lust clear in her voice

Pyrrha couldn't hear them, her mind silently begging for release, the still constant sensations filling her body with euphoria, she was there, she was directly on the edge of cumming, her body completely ready and wanting to feel the release, but her subconscious mind was stronger than her conscious one

Even as her body wanted to disobey her owner's commands, she couldn't, not because of choice, she didn't have one

In a moment, both her prayers were answered, and her hopes shattered

Jaune had quickly pulled his still hard and rigid cock from her needy pussy, he hadn't cum yet, so Pyrrha was confused

But her moment of confusion was quickly disposed of as she felt Nora leap of her face, towards Jaune

The blonde huntsman caught his lover midair, said lover wrapping both her arms and legs around him

Once again, their lips came together in a passionate kiss, only this time, it wasn't just their upper halfs begging to be closer to the other's

Nora's dripping slit was now pressed against Jaune's rigid cock, she slowly rubbed it up and down his length, desperate to keep the heated friction between them

Jaune brought his hands to her rear, firmly grasping her cheeks before lifting her up and lining his cock with her pussy

Not breaking the passionate make out between them for even a moment, Jaune thrusted forcefully up into Nora's needy cunt

She was needy for his cock and he was needy for her inner walls to envelope him.

They moaned into each other's mouth from the action, both feeling a level of pleasure only each other could give them.

Jaune began to thrust in and out of Nora's snatch, more focused on her pleasure rather than his own

Though the same could be said for Nora, she was already screaming and beginning to claw at his back again, but she did her best to move her own hips back and forth, wanting to please Jaune first and foremost

Of course both had purposely edged themselves with their free use bitch known as Pyrrha, each only really wanted to feel the other finish from their actions, so neither lasted much longer

Jaune gave his last several thrusts as much force as he could, but he couldn't hold out forever and came in Nora, the feeling of her incredible body pressed against his own combined with her angelic moans sent him over the edge

Once Nora felt Jaune flood her pussy with his warm and filling cum, she was done, being pressed against his toned sweaty abs and seeing his heated breath escape as they fucked was already so much, but she couldn't stop herself as she felt him fill her, utterly

They stayed in their position, Jaune holding Nora up by her ass while Nora's body was wrapped around his

the blonde knight still hilted deeply in his lover

The ginger thunder goddess, never wanting to leave this moment

And their pet, still fully enveloped I the heat of sex, still on the very edge of orgasm, so very close to release, her body, even currently without friction, begging for just a little more to cum

"Pyrrha" Nora said calmly as her body felt to satisfied to even yell or project dominance

"Y-yes mistress?" Pyrrha replied, silently hoping for release, no matter the degradant

"My hammer is downstairs. Go and rub your needy little slit against the grip until I say to stop."

"O-oh yes mistress! I'll rub my needy pussy on it all day if you say so!" Pyrrha replied excitedly, she was finally going to orgasm, she may even end up cumming all day, depending on how long her mistress wants her there

Pyrrha had quickly jumped off the bed and was just at the doorway when she heard her mistress again

"Oh, and Pyrrha." Nora called out, with Jaune's cock still entirely hilted within her snatch, her walls still squeezing around his cock, milking him for all he was worth.

"Yes mistress?" Pyrrha replied

"No cumming until we're both down there." Nora commanded with a satisfied grin

"Y-yes mistress." Pyrrha responded, slightly disappointed, but seeing her owners were already awake, surely, they wouldn't be too long, or so Pyrrha thought as she still ran down the stairs eager for friction against her slit

But once she began to rub her needy cunt along her mistress's warhammer grip, she soon felt the overwhelming pleasure hell take her again and for what felt like an eternity of just not quite enough bliss, just so close to cumming, but not

Jaune and Nora decided to stay in their position for a while longer, Jaune still inside Nora and Nora still wrapped around him as they both satisfyingly listened to their pet moaning from downstairs, desperate to cum, desperate for just a little more, desperate, for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Final Notes: Damn sexy!... I hope, lol.
> 
> I'm slowly falling in luv with the concept of edging. I've seen other author's use it quite brutally, both in good ways and bad.
> 
> I generally like to keep thing happy around here (in my stories) even when I have rape I have the whole 'it doesn't actually feel that bad' stuff going through their heads and I especially have it so they get mind broken and so the rest of said victim's life is nothing but joy, here it's clearly a bit different.
> 
> I am very interested in hearing about how much y'all liked or hated the edging described above. What's shown here is about as brutal as I would be with it, I won't actually have a character edged for a whole year or anything ridiculous, though I might have characters tease of doing it, that is unless y'all also find the idea hot and would want to see something like that.
> 
> ANYWAY, hope y'all enjoyed, do that comment thing, and I'll see if I can't stay back on my once a week schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> Good stuff? Deserves and prequel and/or sequel? These questions can only be answered down in the comment section by YOU, yeah YOU, the one with the face.


End file.
